True Horror
by GhostAuthor
Summary: After tracking the god of mischief down in a small theater, Tony, Thor, and Steve witness true horror. Rocky Horror that is.


**Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

"Are you sure this is where JARVIS said Loki was?"Steve asked, looking at Tony.

The god of mischief had being popping up all over the globe for months. So far, he hadn't caused any reported trouble, but the Avengers decided to check up on him when he stopped in New York. Now, in civilian clothes of course, the heroes stood outside a small theater. On the sign was tonight's feature presentation, _The Rocky Horror Picture Show. _Both Steve and Thor had no idea what the show was, but Tony did and nodded slowly.

"Yep. JARVIS said his energy signature is coming from inside."

"Then let us make haste,"Thor said, pushing past the other two to the ticket booth."You there. We require three tickets to this play."

The teenager behind the glass blinked at Thor's language."Sure. That'll be 27.50."

The thunder god, who had no money to speak of, turned back to Tony."Man of iron. Pay this man so that we may enter."

The billionaire sighed and pulled out two twenties."Keep the change, kid."

After taking the tickets, the three men entered. They made it to their seats just as the show started. As the lights went down, Steve whispered to Tony,"I don't see Loki anywhere."

"Me neither. Do you see him Thor? Thor!"

The blonde had been happily munching on popcorn when Tony snapped at him."I don't see my brother anywhere, but I sense that he is near."

That was good enough for the other two, and they sat back to watch the show and look for Loki during the break. The show began and all was well until a familiar face strutted out on stage in leather, high heels, and fishnets. Tony spat out his soda, and Thor start choking on his popcorn. On stage was Loki dressed as Dr. Frank-N-Furter, and he began to sing.

_How do you do  
I see you've met my faithful handyman  
He's just a little brought down because  
When you knocked he thought you were the candyman  
Don't get strung out by the way I look  
Don't judge a book by its cover  
I'm not much of a man by the light of day  
But by night I'm one hell of a lover  
I'm just a sweet transvestite  
From Transexual, Transylvania! _

"What is this horror, Tony?"Steve asked, trying to help Thor breath.

"Not horror. Rocky Horror. It was a play that came out in the 70s, and it turned into a movie. Now people sign up to play the parts and act it out themselves. Loki must have signed up and went on tour. He's actually almost as good as Tim Curry."

"I cannot watch this any longer,"Thor gasped out."My brother is dressed like a woman again."

"Technically, he's a transvestite, and what do you mean _again_?"Tony replied.

"It is nothing. I must speak with Loki and convince him to stop this insanity."Thor stood up quickly, earning more than a few yells from the people behind him.

"You're gonna have to wait, big guy,"said Steve."He looks kind of busy."

The Asgardian sat down then and continued to watch the show.

* * *

After the fist act, the three mentally scarred men crept backstage in search of Loki. They eventually found a dressing room with Luke Lawson written under the star on it and went inside. There, they found Loki getting his make up done in front of the mirror. The woman doing it gasped at their intrusion, but Loki calmed her down.

"It's alright, Jeanne. They're old friends I invited,"he lied smoothly."Go on and finish up the others."

Jeanne nodded silently and left. When she was gone, Loki glared at the men."What do you want?"

"We came to see you, brother,"Thor said."Only, we did not expect to see you in this manner."

"Yeah, Loki. I never pegged you for a cross dresser,"Tony said jokingly to keep from losing it.

"I can assure, I'm not. It was that meddling wench, Darcy, who got me into this. She decided to take me to the blasted play one night, and she signed me up the next day when she heard me singing in the shower. I got the part immediately and soon found it enjoyable, so I began touring the globe with the other mortals in this play. I've acquired quite a few fans as well."

"That explains the flowers,"said Steve, looking at the roses around the mirror.

"Yes. It seems that some mortal women are attracted to men that dress like them."

Thor and Steve looked ton Tony for confirmation, and he nodded and rubbed the back of his neck. "Human females are crazy like that."

There were three quick raps on the door, and Loki stood."Yes, they are. As you can see, I'm not causing harm to any of your precious mortals. Feel free to stay for the next act. If you'll excuse me, I have a play to finish."

The three Avengers watch as Loki walked gracefully out of the room in his heels and looked at each other.

"All those in favor of getting the hell out of here?"Tony asked.

"I!"Both blondes replied, and three men bolted from the theater without looking back.

_**FIN**_


End file.
